


He likes the way he looks

by Cresstionmark



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: I've never written fanfiction what's the tag for 'the boy is dumb', M/M, Oblivious Soda, Post-Canon, Tired Hajime, the boy is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cresstionmark/pseuds/Cresstionmark
Summary: He likes the way he looks





	He likes the way he looks

**Author's Note:**

> He likes the way he looks

"I like the way he looks"

I took a bite of my sandwich and wiped the corner of my mouth. Hinata, my buddy (lunch or otherwise), put his salad to the side and narrowed his eyes at me.

"You like the way he...looks?"

"Yeah?"

"Since _when_?"

"Since...I dunno! Jeez, why is i such a big deal anyway-"

"Souda, you've _never_ liked the way Komaeda looked."

I mean, he's not wrong. I hadn't really been the biggest fan of Nagito Komaeda, or the way he looked. His appearance was just as strange and twisted as his brain was, and that is definitely saying something.

He had snow white hair, tinted at the tips in a dirty pink and wild in every direction. His skin was pale as a dead man with a matching boney frame that an Anatomy student would love for reference. Most striking, however, were his eyes; a swirling grey-green that always teetered on the edge of chaos.

"You said he looked like someone dug up an old corpse and threw a jacket on it."

"I did not!"

"You did. To Me. In front of him." 

I gulped.

"....Well, something musta changed then!"

"You could be right. He does seem a lot more relaxed recently."

Yeah, I'd seen it. Something had changed with Komaeda. He seemed more friendly. More open. Before, he'd been distant, closer to a ghost than a person, but now he was more... genuine. His laughs less hollow. His smiles sincere. His eyes clear...

...and I like the way he looks.

Maybe I didn't notice before because his entire...thing was so gross to me, but now it's-His hair looks soft. Not so wild, but like marshmallow fluff, something you'd just love to touch. His body, too. He was thin, just as thin as I remember, but suddenly his white skin caught the light in a way that made it almost like a jewel. Shiny and delicate, like a porcelain doll. It was probably soft too. Like a fresh hotel pillow or a cotton shirt after it's cooled from being ironed.

There was also his arm. Well, it wasn't really his arm. It was mine. Hinata's and mine. We had made it together, and it was gorgeous. We'd spent days, weeks on it, discussing, building. We've spent time with Komaeda during his recovery and he seems to enjoy it. I asked him to move it sometimes because I loved the way it sounded. I like the way it sounds.

Actually, I like the way he sounds too. Not just his hand, but how _he_ sounds. He would ask me questions in a low, dulcet tone-curious, but playful underneath. His voice was always so soft, like he was considering every word and what they could do to a person. At least, until he got excited. Then a light would ignite in him and he would talk a mile a minute, almost like a child talking about their favourite toy. I tried not to get him excited too often-he's still a little freaky when he's like that. Sometimes, though, on his worst days-excited or not-I could hear the rasping. Like every breath put a little more effort on him than it should. I wonder what causes it but...do I really want to know? Could I ask him? Would he tell me? Maybe when I see him again he can tell me...

"Souda?"

 "-Huh?"

 Hinata gestured his eyes downward. I had spilled the fillings out of my sandwich and onto my hands.

"Ah shit-"

He looked at the mess on my hands, and then at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, just-do you need a towel or something?"

I wiped some of the mayo on my hands back onto my sandwich.

"Nah I'm good. Food's food."

Hinata glared at me in disgust while I licked my fingers clean. He was really starting to piss me off.

" _What!?_ "

" _Nothing!"_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing how thoughts go, especially in first person, because they're incredibly disjointed and don't always match how a person speaks.
> 
> If I have to be the only person who makes Kazukoma/Soueda content I will. Don't test me.


End file.
